pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM045: Now You See Them, Now You Don't!
is the 45th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis The mysterious "Nebby" was named as such by Lillie, who then finds, along with her friends that it can Teleport. Episode Plot Ash prepares breakfast for all of his Pokémon and he feeds Nebby some candy. Professor Kukui informs Ash about going to school and also prepares his lunch for him. As Nebby wonders around and to see all of Ash's Pokémon, both Litten and Lycanroc are eating so fast in whoever finishes their Pokémon food wins. Nebby is also causing mischief to both Rowlet and Pikachu by making it dizzy and the other to make it sneeze as Nebby teleports. When Ash is ready for school, he left Lycanroc and Litten to guard the house before leaving with Professor Kukui Outside the Pokémon School, James, Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet are selling honey puffs to make money but no other customers bought their puffs. But when Ash arrives to buy some, they saw Nebby until Professor Kukui informs him not to buy lunch early as they leave. James also explains to them about the rare Pokémon they saw the rare Pokémon named Cosmog as they planned to catch it. At the Pokémon School, they have an activity to create a Pokémon using clay as Ash chose Pikachu to make him pose to sculpt the clay while Mallow was shared Kiawe's clays since she doesn't have one. Everyone's plans backfired at the same time, with Popplio washing Lana when its BubbleBeams causes it to fall, Kiawe crafts Turtonator's serious pose but it doesn't stand and Ash makes Pikachu similar to Mimikyu. When Sophocles creates Togedemaru by using a pottery machine as he sculpted Togedemaru to resemble Jigglypuff, he got instantly teleported by Nebby as he landed on Jigglypuff who uses Sing but Nebby teleports him again who continues to wonder what happened. Mallow tries to wonder what pose Steenee could do as it uses Sweet Scent causing Rowlet to wake up but got knocked into Ash by Steenee. Nebby is also causing mischief by teleporting Mallow, Lana and Kiawe back and forth as Kiawe's hair is burned (due to falling into the volcano) making Lana let Popplio wash him with Water Gun. Ash and the others discovered that Nebby was able to use Teleport as Rotom explains to them while Lillie also noted its ability. When Nebby tries to teleport Lillie who is horrified, it ends up falling asleep. During lunch, Lillie noticed that Nebby instantly teleports them when it read their thoughts and ideas when they were making a clay sculpture as Professor Kukui noted its ability. Ash calmly asks Nebby where it went but made it cry, causing everyone to get hurt from its sound waves. Unable to ease its crying, Lillie made a horrifying expression on Nebby making everyone scared as Nebby laughs. Ash was excited to see Nebby is happy again but is teleported to where Jigglypuff is singing as they fell asleep on its Sing. Ash and Pikachu woke up to see the markings on their faces made by Jigglypuff which makes Nebby teleports them to the deep ocean, at Oranguru's bar, at home and at Mount Akala where Ash falls into the edge. When Team Rocket is wondering at the beach in the sunset, Nebby teleports Ash upon their confrontation. James tells Ash that they were here to take Cosmog but he refuses, making Jessie release Mimikyu to face off his Pikachu. Pikachu unleashes its Electro Ball only to be deflected by Mimikyu's Wood Hammer. Both confront each other until both Ash and Pikachu got lighted up the sun as Meowth takes it which is also part of their trickery. Their success is short-lived however, Nebby teleports them to Bewear's den as Bewear immediately takes them back to its den. Nebby became sad that it was all alone as it read to where it was going as it teleports back into Ash who is happy as it fell asleep to his arms. His classmates manage to find him in time and Rotom was impressed about Nebby's development of using its Teleport. Kiawe informs Ash that Professor Kukui was also looking for him in the forest. When Ash became shocked about this, making Nebby cry to hurt their ears from its sound waves but teleporting everyone at the top pillar of the Pokémon School much to their horror and Nebby is last seen becoming happy for causing all its mischief. When Rotom mentions how impressive Turtonator's Flamethrower is Nebby teleports him to Kiawe's farm where Rotom gets burned and teleports home. After that Rotom told Nebby not to teleport without it's permission and Nebby just laugh. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Jigglypuff (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara